


The Skype Meeting

by Autumnal_Leaves



Series: Jitushmann in Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Quarantine, business meetings, did I mention?, family au, karthik and aman have three kids, work-from-home AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnal_Leaves/pseuds/Autumnal_Leaves
Summary: In this quarantine, Karthik has a online meeting with his office's senior dignitaries. But then his kids decide to run in followed by his sweet husband.a very sweet and quirky whirlwind is what that is left behind!the very simple and common trope.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Jitushmann in Alternate Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661752
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	The Skype Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> with the global pandemic that is going on, with people lives at great havoc, I realised how lucky I am to have my family and immediate neccessities at my reach. God knows when all these things will get cleared up. I have been told to enjoy even the littlest things and relationships of life. This time I feel it when I'm spending all my time with my parents, how even the smallest jokes becomes the root of the healthiest laughter. 
> 
> stay home and stay safe. maybe the human civilisation is going through the test where we have to learn to think rationally and act united. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to all the families and a pray to keep the families safe and happy.

This quarantine has clearly changed the lives of the people. A lot. As if, the people have found a totally different aspect of life. They are mainly at home, the lucky ones, who are getting to work from home, others, the social workers, who are sweating up working outdoors, putting their lives at stake. But it is what it is. What a disaster has fallen on the human civilisations.

Karthik considers himself immensely lucky. In this constant thaw of the dreadful virus, he is able to stay at home, securing his social distance, and still able to work for his company from his big bungalow, with enough food at stock, oh c’mon, his life with his family is enough satisfied!

Thinking that, Karthik quickly cleans his desk and the immediate background of his office wall, behind his desk. Wearing his grey Burberry suit with a light blue crisp shirt and a navy tie, he sits in front of his Mac for his online meeting with his company………… in 10 minutes. He has even gelled his hair back, giving an impressive show of his forehead. After all the best member of the company cannot afford to look underconfident in front of the other experienced high class CEOs and Board Directors of the best architect companies. Especially when a multi-millionaire contract hanged at the thin thread.

His CEO had called him, and gushed how a brilliant worker he is. The perfect managing director, their company can get, a pure gem in his assets. Of course, Karthik had soaked in all the complements, with pride. After all, 15 years of life struggle has helped him reached here. And he had almost dropped his phone, when the his CEO had given him a coupon of having a special promotion for his “diligent persona and honest spirit”. He had almost jumped around the entire house and lastly into his spouse’s arms, who had equally smothered him with kisses.

So this meeting is important, as the final nail to be hammered in his CEO’s trust and decisions.

His desktop pinged with the notification calling him back to reality. He opened the meeting screen, greeted by the important faces of the meet up. Karthik put on his professional smile, “good afternoon, ladies & gentlemen…”

The meeting comes down into almost an hour. Seriously, these things can take a long time, Karthik knows, so he gives his best to not make it boring and it is so far so good.

“the estate manager has bargained the plot at last 95 crores. We have agreed to that. And it will take just another a week to finalise all the details online. The draft is set, along with the blueprint.” Karthik rambles on very intently in the meeting.

“but due to the lock up, we can’t immediately start the base structure. So we have only ordered the primary raw materials…”, but Karthik slows down, because the lady at the top right corner, Mrs. Khanna, is giggling as low as possible, and Mr. Devraj also has an amusing smirk on his face.

Karthik, totally gobsmacked, backtracks and tries to remember what he has told. Any words that maybe was inappropriate.

“we have little guests in the meeting”, Karthik’s CEO, Mr. Rathore, finally says with the best amusing smile possible, “your kids, Karthik..”

Karthik immediately turns back to see his 3 years old daughter, Amarti and 5 years old son, Karan peeking from back of his chair.

“oh, god, I’m so sorry”, Karthik says apologetically, and he quickly turned back to his little tornado of children. “its okay, Karthik”, Mr Rathore says and laugh out along with everyone others, “hello, _bachcho_?” he gives a small wave at the little kids.

The kids immediately come to their father’s sides, and Amarti excitedly waved back, not at all intimidated by the suited, professional classed men and women, “hello, uncle!” her grin knew no bounds. It reaches to her ears, her teeth full on display, and her little hair tail secured by a fancy rubber band twerks at her movement.

Karthik almost reaches to facepalm himself, but how can he, when he’s equally amused by his kid’s antics. Amarti has always been the hyper one, a full extrovert who gave no qualms to the situation. While Karan is the shy one, a little introvert and quite.

The two miniature version of their parents.

Karthik calls softly, “Amu, not ‘uncle’, say ‘sir’…”

“oh please, Karthik, don’t be such a spoilt sport, they are just kids.”, Mrs. Khanna with motherly voice stops him, “what are your names, cupcakes?” she asks rather.

“I’m Amarti, and he’s my older brother, Karan _bhaiya.”_ , Karan who had remained silent all the time, blushes, and gives a small wave back.

“Karu, Amu, what did I tell you about coming here?”, Karthik asked tenderly. Amarti immediately turns her attention to her father. “but papa, we need your help. Daddy said he was busy so we came here..”

“we need your help with the cookie dough, papa” Karan says. Karthik can accurately imagine, what hurricane has gone through the kitchen by now. He laughs at that thought.

“I will help you, once I’m done, okay?”

“no papa… we want you now!” Amarti gives out a whine. “please papa..” she literally begged with puppy eyes. Karthik gives a sorry face to the monitor, “I’m profusely, sorry for this”, while the siblings come together to whisper to each other.

Malhotra laughs, “it’s okay, this is cute to watch Karthik. How the invincible Mr. Singh is actually crumpled by his children.”

Karthik proudly smiles. Yes they are cute indeed and with the kindest heart. Doe eyes, blushes on cheeks, with ponytailed hair or spiky ones, sharp wit and brain and Karthik is more than a happy, proud dad.

The kids, meanwhile goes to the either side of the chair and hold on to the arm rest.

“yeah, they are angels with a devil’s---” he gets cut mid sentence as the kids roll their papa away from the desk.

“kids, what did I say?”

“please papa, help us.” Karan asks, him also giving puppy eyes.

“YES PAPA, WE WANT YOU NOW”, this time it is an order from the girl.

Karthik sighs, “Karu, Amu, stop—”, and then he registers how every single of the six dignitaries are laughing as hard as they can. And then it strikes Karthik, like millions of bricks crashing over him.

Rathore just voices his thoughts, “that’s quite an outfit, Singh!”

For sure, Karthik just simply wore the top part of his impeccable suit, crafted and ironed shirt and silk tie, only to wear with a pastel coloured Bermuda with small polka dots.

Karthik is so screwed up, he hides his face in his hand and rubs it.

The he laughed at his own chaos, “so yeah, I pulled out the skype interview outfit, but I got stumped.”

Amarti tugs on his suit sleeves and continued to nag, “papa, please, come—”

“kids, where are you? Karu? Amu?”, a voice calls out from outside of the door. Rather yells. The kids immediate jumps from Karthik’s sleeves, and Amarti runs to hide behind his brother. Karthik controls his laugh, a sheer humorous moment as he turned to the open door.

“kids, I told you not to come to papa’s office?” the voice is strict, as Aman Tripathi, walks in, unamused.

The officers are stunned, to see Karthik’s husband. For they have seen him rarely during company parties or somewhere else. Because, yes, Aman is a busy man too, with zero scheduled work hours for a young senior scientist.

But they also look on the absolute domesticity between the two. Aman, wearing his oversized yellowish hoodie with cotton basketball pants and sandals, his hair ruffled, with rectangle glasses perched on his nose.

And as if in highlight of his features, he cradled their youngest son, hardly 1 year old, in his arms, supporting Arka in a baby towel.

Arka has pushed his head on Aman’s chest, snuggling in, his hair askew from his afternoon nap, his fist bundling up the soft fabric of the hoodie and a pacifier clutched in his small mouth. His big rounded eyes threw curious glances everywhere, as if contemplating, why his elder siblings getting scolded, by his parents.

“Karan, Amarti, out of the room now, papa’s having an important meeting.” It sounds strict, yet soft on the edges. The elder siblings just nodded.

“kids!”

“but, daddy, we have to bake the cookies.” Amarti whines, while Karan affirms, “you were busy with _chutku,_ waking him up, and it was getting late..”

Aman huffs at his daughter’s frolics, “Amu, let’s go out, and then we shall talk. He goes to open the door he had closed when he had come inside, and the kids immediately run out of the room, giggling and utter anticipation of baking cookies.

Aman shakes his head, undeniably out of lost resolute, and Karthik laughs at his husband’s condition.

“well, I say, I am in Bermuda, but love, look at you! Looking absolutely exhausted in front of my office colleagues.” He snorted and throws jokes at his better half.

Aman looks mortified for a second, but quickly covers that with a smile, “well I have got three kids glued to me while Mr. Singh decides to do a meeting in Bermuda. So that’s on you.” Aman chuckles. And Karthik rolls his chair again at the desk.

“since we have seen everything”, Mr. Rathore says up from the computer screen, “Karthik, why don’t you introduce your husband?”

Karthik smiles, “dear, come here, they want to meet you.”

Malhotra looks a little flamed up when he sees Aman come closer.

Aman greets everyone with a “good afternoon” and a smile when Karthik introduced his better half.

“aauuuh”, even little Arka calls up from his daddy’s chest. “Arka is saying hello too.” Aman says endearingly as he bounced their son in his arms. Everyone gives an amusing coos at the new born. Indeed he is another cutie.

“your husband’s treating you well, Aman”, Malhotra tells with a small smile on his lips.

Karthik immediately straightens up, “you had your chance, Malhotra. Nothing I can do, is it?” Karthik shrugs and teases back his best colleague.

“now you two,” Aman chides, “stop”. This is a story of another time.

“I think we’re missing a middle story, folks.” Rathore calls in.

And a joint answer came as laugh. Malhotra immediately dismisses it with a blush, “nothing sir, let’s get back to it”

“I’ll leave you all to the rest, excuse me.”

“sure, Mr. Tripathi—”

Aman cuts in politely, a gentle shy smile, “Dr Tripathi, sir.”

Mr. Rathore smiles, “yes, Dr Tripathi, have a good day and you too little one!”. Arka gives splitting happy giggles from Aman’s shoulder.

A feeling of pride bloomed inside Karthik’s chest.

_Yes! That’s my husband._

Aman goes out of the door, after leaving a small loved smile only at his husband and goes down to locate the other two cheerful kids.

Karthik turns to the computer.

“whew! That was something”, Mr. Rathore says, “have to say though, you have a very warm home.”

“yes, very..” Karthik hums satisfied.

They continue the meeting for another fifteen minutes, before they bid goodbye. And a very happy nod and a promising smile to Karthik from Mr. Rathore.

Karthik closes the window and leans back down in his chair, reflecting what just happened in between. He gives a smile, peaceful and eyes closed, feeling blessed for this life. The best husband and children he can ever get and everything he needs.

He heard a loud squeak from downstairs, and remembers of freshly baked cookies.

He opens his tie and suit, and rolled up his sleeves.

He ran down the stairs calling out, “don’t eat all of them! Wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. leave kudos and write down your views and comments!


End file.
